Familia Duplicada
by Kaze no Fang
Summary: Un ingeniero y una actriz de teatro se casan, cada uno tiene tres hijos de anteriores uniones y se llevan bien entre sí, excepto por Kuvira y Opal que no parecen soportarse como hermanastras ¿será irremediable o al menos serán amigas…? Del amor al odio puede haber un paso o varios, dependiendo de la terquedad de las partes. KuvOpal, Opalvira o como se prefiera


**Buenos Días/Tardes/Noches**

 **El presente relato será de alto contenido yuri (chica x chica)**

 **Es una historia que se me ocurrió después de haber visto un fanart en el que Opal y Kuvira estaban juntas (al parecer como pareja) y la idea de shippearlas me pareció novedosa. Con base a una anécdota de la página "Asco de Vida" desarrollé la idea argumental, al menos en cuanto una parte al principio.**

 **Este primer capítulo es experimental. Decidí que en este caso continuaré la historia dependiendo de la opinión de los lectores, así que espero sus reviews**

 **Si le dan una oportunidad al leerla, de antemano gracias.**

 **CAPÍTULO 1: Hermanastra**

Estamos en la época moderna, en una ciudad capital llamada Zaofu que es una gran Metrópolis, un paraíso de concreto para los amantes del bullicio que viven muy deprisa. En ese escenario se encuentra el gran ingeniero Baatar, un hombre maduro y divorciado quien hasta hace unos meses el único amor que sentía era hacia sus tres hijos: El mayor era Baatar Junior, un joven muy semejante a él físicamente y lleva un par de lentes que lo hacen lucir intelectual; el intermedio era Huan, un chico de cabello largo, sien izquierda rapada y apariencia de rockero; y finalmente la menor era Opal, una muchacha que prefería llevar corta su cabellera, aunque su aspecto general era bastante femenino.

Sin duda Junior era el más parecido a su padre, aunque sus otros hijos también compartían características físicas con él: cabello oscuro y ojos verdes. Baatar, su primogénito y la chica eran de piel bronceada, mientras Huan era pálido como su mamá. Todos tenían personalidades muy diferentes, pero la convivencia no era muy difícil, habían logrado superar el hecho de que la madre y esposa se separara de su marido y los abandonara hace ya varios años cuando los muchachos eran sólo unos críos.

Baatar era un padre cariñoso y sumamente devoto, trabajaba muy duro para que sus hijos no pasaran nunca necesidades. Sin embargo, cuando conoció a la actriz de teatro Suyin Beifong, su corazón vuelve a latir por amor por primera vez en años. El ingeniero siguió siendo el mismo con su progenie, pero quería darse el gusto de vivir su romance.

Suyin Beifong, también morena y de ojos verdes, se había dedicado a la actuación durante por lo menos un par de décadas, a lo largo de su vida profesional se dio el lujo de viajar por todo el país y el mundo, su nombre figuró en importantes teatros compartiendo además escenario con grandes personalidades del medio. Así fue como conoció a su esposo, un hombre con un gran talento como guionista y escritor.

Cuando el nombre de Suyin en el mundo del teatro era sinónimo de estrella en ascenso, conquistó al que sería el padre de sus hijos. Tras un noviazgo de más de un año, se casaron, engendraron juntos a su primogénita Kuvira y a los gemelos Wei y Wing con quienes estuvieron viajando cuanto les fue posible.

La tragedia cayó sobre la familia cuando el hombre fue diagnosticado con cáncer, él había ignorado los síntomas para poder seguir trabajando y, al no poder más con las dolencias, acudió al médico quien le dio la mala noticia de que era demasiado tarde para un tratamiento. Suyin trató de ser fuerte, para poder ser un apoyo para su marido y sus hijos, pero fue un golpe demasiado duro para ella cuando él perdió la batalla contra su horrible padecimiento.

Suyin y sus hijos recibieron una herencia considerable, pero eso no reemplazaba en su corazón al que fue un buen padre y esposo. Con el tiempo pudieron superarlo, aunque ya los niños no viajaban siempre con la actriz como antes, sino que ella recurrió a su hermana mayor, Lin Beifong, para que la ayudara dándoles a sus vástagos un lugar en el cual residir de manera intermitente.

Lin Beifong era una condecorada militar que estaba cerca de su retiro, una mujer de mirada verde, cabellera oscura y piel pálida, bastante dura y huraña, quien encontró en el ejército un modo de vida acorde a su carácter. Ella jamás habría aceptado a sus sobrinos en casa si no fuera por Kya, mujer madura de cabello blanco, ojos azules y piel morena, era una médica que estaba cerca de jubilarse y esposa de la coronel Beifong, alguien con una personalidad casi opuesta a la de su cónyuge.

Kya convenció a Lin de ayudar a Suyin con los chicos para que estos tuvieran raíces en alguna parte en lugar de estar viajando siempre, ya que no consideraba saludable que no tuvieran un hogar estable al cual regresar. Pese a lo gruñona que era la militar y no demostrar afecto nunca, se encariñó con sus sobrinos, especialmente con Kuvira, ya que parecía ser alguien interesada en seguir sus pasos en el ejército.

Luego de muchos viajes, experiencias y funciones, Suyin decidió retirarse y compró una espaciosa casa en la cual vivir con sus hijos, aún debían pasar algunos años antes de que ellos estuvieran en condiciones de independizarse, así que se mudaron juntos. Kuvira y los gemelos amaban a su madre, comprendieron la situación de ella, además no se ausentó completamente de sus vidas mientras ejercía su profesión. Por otra parte, estaban contentos de que su residencia estuviera ubicada cerca de la de sus tías Lin y Kya.

Kuvira se había convertido en una joven muy hermosa, su cabello más negro que la noche era un perfecto contraste con el de su piel pálida como la luna, su rostro era adornado por una bella, aunque seria, mirada verde y un pequeño lunar bajo su ojo derecho. Por si fuera poco, contaba con una impresionante contextura atlética que había conseguido gracias al entrenamiento físico que a veces realizaba con su tía, además siempre había querido un cuerpo fuerte.

Wei y Wing, por su parte, aunque fueran gemelos, había algunas diferencias entre ellos, como por ejemplo el hecho de que el primero tuviera la musculatura ligeramente más desarrollada que el otro. Ambos tenían su negro cabello corto, piel clara y bellos ojos verdes, un par de chicos indudablemente atractivos.

Tras algunos meses en los que Suyin disfrutaba de su retiro en compañía de sus hijos, una noche cualquiera fue al centro de la ciudad a ver una obra de teatro. Hacía tanto tiempo que no ejercía el rol de espectador que quiso saber lo que se sentía, de cierto modo observar el arte casi desde el punto de vista de su difunto marido.

En dicho teatro fue que Baatar y Suyin se conocieron, él necesitaba tomarse un descanso del trabajo como directos de proyectos en la constructora y un respiro de la vida familiar, ya que lidiar con tres adolescentes solo no es una tarea sencilla. El ingeniero reconoció a la actriz, la vio en algunos de sus mejores roles y decidió acercarse a ella cuando finalizó la función.

-Puedes sacar a la actriz del teatro…- Dijo él con galantería -…pero no al teatro de la actriz-

Suyin miró al hombre que le habló, se veía atractivo con su traje de gala y parecía todo un caballero. Había pasado mucho tiempo desde que ella contó con compañía masculina que la invitase a cenar y él le inspiró confianza casi de inmediato, así que le dio una oportunidad.

Después de la primera cita entre Baatar y Suyin, siguieron otras más, el sentimiento que nació entre ellos creció hasta que decidieron formalizarlo. Los hijos de la actriz no tuvieron reparos con él cuando lo conocieron, sabían que ella no pretendía reemplazar a su padre, pero les alegraba verla tan contenta. Junior y Huan sólo querían la felicidad de su padre, así que aceptaron fácilmente la relación, aunque Opal no se convenció, entendía que él quisiera volver a tener una pareja, pero la señora Beifong le pareció algo extravagante para él debido a la profesión que ejerció hasta hacía relativamente poco.

Los hijos de la pareja se fueron conociendo eventualmente entre sí, aunque las circunstancias fueron muy diversas. Wing había coincidido con Junior en la biblioteca de la ciudad y cruzaron algunas palabras. Wei y Huan estaban interesados en la música, así que de casualidad se vieron en la tienda de instrumentos, conversaron y descubrieron que les gustaban los mismos géneros. Opal vio a Kuvira con un grupo de chicos góticos y notó que le dio un beso en la boca a una chica que estaba a su lado, así que no quiso acercarse, no le agradó ella ni sus amigos, en ninguna ocasión en que la encontró le habló.

En ocasiones Wei, Wing, Junior y Huan iban juntos a sitios como la pizzería o el club local y llegaron a llevarse realmente bien. A veces se les sumaba Opal o Kuvira, pero nunca las dos al mismo tiempo, a la primera no le gustaba la otra y evitaba a toda costa estar en el mismo sitio que ella. La mayor por su parte no le ponía mucha atención, la veía como una nena mimada, del tipo de chica que no sería su amiga, así que no encontraba necesidad de interactuar con ella.

Luego de un romance de casi dos años de romance, la pareja decidió que vivirían todos juntos en la misma casa, la residencia de Suyin les pareció la más adecuada. Como ambos tenían hijos en edades similares, dispusieron que compartieran habitaciones así: Wei con Wing, Baatar con Huan y Kuvira con Opal. Los gemelos no tuvieron inconvenientes, no eran iguales en todo, pero tenían demasiado en común. El otro par de hermanos también estaban de acuerdo, ambos eran reservados y así mismo siempre supieron reservarse sus respectivos espacios. A Kuvira le daba igual, se dedicaba a muchas actividades a lo largo del día y casi nunca estaba en casa, pero Opal se encontraba muy disgustada porque no le agradaba su nueva hermanastra e indignada, ya que su padre resolvió mudarse con la familia sin preguntarles si estaban de acuerdo.

Opal compartió el desagrado de su situación con quien en ese momento era su novio: un simpático y bonachón muchacho llamado Bolin. El chico conocía a Kuvira porque estaba relacionada con un par de amigas suyas, pero no sabía que la "gótica, lesbiana e insoportable esa" de la que tanto hablaba su pareja era ella.

El chico trató de calmarla con base al sentido común, que fuera gótica implicaba un simple gusto en música, vestuario y algunas ideas; en cuanto a si era lesbiana, era su orientación sexual y no tenía por qué afectarle, además las mejores amigas de él eran pareja, trataba muy de cerca con ellas y le parecían geniales. Opal no estaba de acuerdo con su novio, pero tampoco quería discutir con él a causa de Kuvira, además el disgusto no era del todo por ella, sino porque su padre iba a obligarla a convivir con alguien que no le caía bien, sin mencionar que tampoco termina de agradarle Suyin.

En ese mismo momento, Kuvira estaba con sus amigas más cercanas, ellas eran Korra, una atlética morena de ojos azules y cabello castaño; y Asami, una chica de tez clara, cabellera ondulada y negra con ojos verdes. Aquellas eran la pareja que conocía Bolin y resulta ser que tienen una amistad desde hace mucho tiempo con la hija de Suyin, ella les expresó que no le encantaba la idea de compartir habitación con una extraña y resultaba peor al ser una persona que claramente se rehusaba a tratar con ella.

-Esto no va a resultar bien- Sentenció Kuvira -Nada bien-


End file.
